


1-800-SUBSTITUTE

by pixellizedwriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Setting, Single Parents, Teacher AU, garyl is a fucking cat, julia is dead, kravtiz is angos dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixellizedwriter/pseuds/pixellizedwriter
Summary: Taako Taaco is enlisted to work as a substitute for Professor Lucas at Astral Academy, of course, it is not a fun or normal job for the blonde.





	1-800-SUBSTITUTE

It was his first day of school, not as a student but as a substitute. See a certain Taaco Twin was a substitute, he was actually working to become an actual teacher, theatre to be precise. But today he was called in to cover for a few days, some Lucas or whatever, to be honest, the blonde man could care less, he was getting paid to watch over some brats. Middle Schoolers. Ugh, he absolutely hated Middle Schoolers, just thinking of Middle School itself grossed him out. To be quite honest middle school was the worst.

  
But this was not about whether or not he hated middle school, it was about whether or not he was going to be able to make it through the day. Already it was the first period and some kid was trying to act funny with him. Must be a class clown, tch, kids. He never was one for them, they were loud, annoying, and just overall such a foreign thing to him. Maybe a reason why he never wanted them was that he did not know how to take care of them, it was odd whatever made him want to be a teacher, to be honest at that point.

  
Maybe the highlight of the day will be later though, he was at the very least lucky to be substituting at a school where his Twin Sister and Brother-in-Law worked. Lup was a chemistry teacher whereas the glasses one was a biology teacher. He never got into science very much, or he did, cooking science at least, but other than that it was so foreign to him yet again.

  
So many things were foreign to him, which was why he had his feet propped up on the desk as he shuffled his way through a magazine. A part of him always wanted to be a model like the women and men in these booklets, but he figured out the shit that you have to go through to be a model and he found out that maybe that would not be the best for him. Yeah, he will eat whatever he wants, fuck the model industry honestly.

  
Fuck everything at this point. The thing about Taako Taaco was that he was very untrustworthy of everyone, the only person who gets that full trust is Lup, maybe even the others in his very odd friend group. He loved them all, and he trusts them all sure, he has been through hell and back with most if not all of them. Sure he had a bit of a vendetta against Lucretia considering she did some fucked up shit years ago, but that was years ago and he slowly has begun to trust her again. He will never forgive her for severing the connection between him and his Twin, but he also will never not forgive her, she redeemed herself kind of and...it was complicated.

  
Fuck everything that was not his idiots. Himself included. He was very much aware of the fact he was an idiot, he was a full on fucking self-aware asswipe. Which was better to be quite honest than not being self-aware, he does not understand how one cannot be self-aware of their actions. Then again, not everyone is as perfect as he is. Well, he is not perfect, but he does like to think he is plenty of the time. He has it all after all.

  
Looks, smarts, friends, family, well kind of family. His friends were his family, he had his Aunt but she passed away years ago, he also had Lup though. She was there ever since the beginning. He was really soft for his sister and would move anything and everything for her.

  
Fuck this kid in particular though. The one with the glasses who was interrupting him from reading the damn tea on James Charles. Honestly, the man was the absolute worst and Taako wishes to someday smite the man himself. He was a lame excuse for a makeup artist. Like, sit the fuck down hunny you obviously have never met Taako Taaco. Just like this kid has never met him.

  
He pulled his honey brown eyes away from the magazine page, looking at the kid in front of him. So yeah, glasses was pretty much him in a nutshell. The kid looked like a massive nerd. He wore clothes that obviously were meant for a school with a uniform, and he had poofy hair. The kid sure did complete the dork look. Taako held back a snort before speaking, “yes, kid?”

  
The kid himself did not seem too happy about being called kid but oh well, sucks to be him, whatever.

  
“Sir, I am not a kid, but I finished my work is there anything else Professor Lucas assigned?”

  
He forgot that they called teachers ‘Professor’ here, he found it weird, to be honest, but hey, uptight prestigious school after all. He shrugged though at the kid's question, before putting down the magazine on the desk and rolling the chair closer to it. He looked over the sheet of paper, “geez already finished your work...what's your name, kid?”

  
The kid sighed before saying, “Mcdonald, Angus Mcdonald.”

  
A small grin played on Taako’s lips and he gave a nod, oh he is so totally going to call Angus a kid even more. Just has to. It is his legal obligation to.

  
“Well, Kid, there ain’t anything else it looks like,” the blonde leaned back in his chair looking back at the Mcdonald, “you have free time for the rest of the class I guess, have fun, don’t burn down the school.”

  
The certain kid, of course, wore a bit of an annoyed face. Success. Taako rose a brow, “yes?”

  
No reply, of course. He felt a bit bad now, geez. He sighed a bit before sitting up, “listen, here let me just…” he shuffled through some more papers on the desk, at this point whenever ‘Professor Lucas’ returned it would be a complete and utter mess, but that was fine the Taaco could care less. He ended up finding some lesson plans for the next few days and handed one of the sheets of paper to Angus, “here, if you are so keen on doing work here's some shi-chapters for you to read in the book.”

  
Angus took the paper in hand gently, looking over it before nodding and a wide smile taking over his face, “thank you Mister Taako!” For a second he was caught off guard, why would the kid know his name? Then he remembered he had written his name on the board so that was pretty obvious. He put up his first name because screw it all, surnames are for dummies. Although he is pretty cool, not to brag.

  
The kid went back over to his desk, which left Taako a bit dumbfounded but that was fine, he returned to looking at his magazine and ignoring the kids for the majority of it. Well unless they got loud, in which he told them to shut up. Politely of course, although he did want to curse he knew he could not and he ended up having to censor or correct himself a couple of times. He preferred to not get in trouble with the school district, even though he did not understand what was so wrong with the word, ‘fuck.’

 

☆*:.｡.☆.｡.:*☆

 

Lunch finally rolled around and he sauntered into the teacher's lounge, it was a fairly small school so there had not been many teachers, Lup, and Barry was in there along with the other few, which again was not a lot. There were two women and a man. Yeah no, he was not going to talk to some new assholes, he was only going to be here for a few days after all so it really was not like he would see them again. He walked over to his sister and brother-in-law, sitting down next to the two and grabbing an apple off of Lup’s plate.

  
He bit into the fruit looking at them, “hey bitches.”

  
Automatically Barry gave him a look, the type of look that Taako had known all too well. Why did it matter he cursed, there were other adults here? He groaned rolling his eyes before sitting up and crossing one leg over the other, “hey guys.”

  
Barry gave him a small nod before patting his back, “the first day getting to ya that badly, hm?”

  
Taako just shook his head, batting away the hand as he took another bite out of the apple, “it is going so good. God, love dealing with loudmouths and nerds. Seriously though why are there so many damn nerds at this school? It is perfect for you two but jesus, met this one kid, big glasses, the absolute mad lad he is. Wanted more work, so I gave him it. Why does he hate being called kid though? What’s so wrong with that? Like dang man, he made me feel bad. Me, Taako motherfu-flipping Taaco.”

  
After he was done with his tangent he put the half-eaten apple back down on Lup’s plate before crossing his arms and leaning back with a shrug, he had been quiet not wanting other teachers to hear but he felt content now. It was nice to get that out. Although there certainly was more where that came from.

  
Again, he did not like kids, which was odd considering what he wants to go into for a job. But hey you really cannot blame him, he just wants people to know how the fuck to act and not being absolute dinguses. He used to have a cooking show but after his ex fucked that up it was sayonara to that fucking idea. He also acted like a child himself so in reality, he could not hold any malice, which he did not. He just did not like how kids acted like they were all that. Not that this glasses kid had, in fact, that kid was probably the best he has encountered, seemed the most mature, which was surprisingly odd.

  
All thoughts aside that the others did not know, Lup rolled her eyes placing the apple back into Taako’s hands, “oh shut it, you know you love them. Also, I wouldn’t speak like that, Angus is not just the kid of a teacher here, but the grandson of the dean, so watch your mouth nitwit,” she leaned over playfully flicking him. He just stuck out his tongue before laughing a bit.

  
His shoulders dropped and he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, “yeah yeah whatever, speaking of teachers mind telling me their names, I don’t expect to talk to the buttholes but I’d like to know their names,” he glanced at the others loitering the room.

  
The two women were sitting together holding hands, hm, must be together. The man was just reading while eating from a lunchbox. Taako squinted a bit more, the guy looked like Angus, or Angus looked like him. So that was probably the teacher that Angus was related to. He looked like a nerd too. He was hot, he would admit that. But still a nerd. So many nerds. This school must attract them. He looked back at his two nerds when Lup began to speak once more.

  
“Guy reading is Kravtiz Mcdonald, that’s Angus’ Dad, the two ladies chatting is Hurley and Sloane Cherry, they’re pretty cute, aren’t they? Like damn, relationship goals amirite?” She was joking, Taako could tell that, in all the years of knowing her and Barry, especially when they are together, he knew that she held their relationship as the best. Which honestly Lup and Barold’s had been. They were ‘relationship goals.’ It was so tiring seeing them pine for each other but...they were really and truly in love, that was something that he always wanted, but never had time for. Especially after Sazed.  
His history with Sazed was a complicated one. The guy was, after all, his ex and a bad one at that. It had not been that their relationship was bad per se, in fact, it was pretty good but...well it was what happened during it that was bad. At the end. Sazed betrayed Taako, really badly.

  
The “cooking show” he had was just some youtube series, it really had not been all that popular but it was popular enough for a bit. Sazed was pretty much his manager for all intents and purposes, and after a while, he wanted to be a part of it. In the sense of he wanted to be Taako’s co-star. Taako...did not want that for several reasons, and that was when their relationship started to take a turn for the worst to be quite honest. They started talking less, and then his last video came.

  
Sazed was the one who edited and posted the videos, and when Taako looked at the comments and the video itself as a whole, he had seen that this was not the video that he filmed. This was something different. It was Sazed making up lies and attacking him, it hurt him a lot. That was the end of their relationship, and it was years ago but he still was not ready for another one. Or maybe he was, but a part of him will always hold onto that.

  
So yeah, relationships were something that was not really great for Taako. Sure he has been on plenty of dates since then, but they never felt right.

  
☆*:.｡.☆.｡.:*☆

  
So lunch passed as did the rest of the day, it was tiring for the most part and after lunch, the kids had been a bit rowdy, of course, Taako shut down that shit quickly. But for the most part, it was quiet and nice. At the end of the day, he had car rider duty in his classroom, meaning kids who are car riders come and wait for their parents in his room and he has a walkie talkie telling him when the parents are here. It was kind of annoying, but it was fine.

  
Until he was about to leave that is. As it turns out a certain Mcdonald kid was still here and he had not realized it. Which was odd considering he was told the kid had a Dad who worked here along with the Grandmother, so...why? He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and looked around for a moment, before shrugging and walking over to the kid at the desk, who had been reading a book of course.  
“Hey, Kiddo whatcha still doing here?”

  
Angus jumped a bit, startled probably, before looking up from the book, “oh hi Sir! My Dad has not come to pick me up yet! Usually, I stay in here with Professor Lucas until he swings by, I can go to one of the other Professors though if you want, Sir!”

  
The kid's charisma really was something, Taako found it endearing this was a kid, after all, a kid who honestly did not look like he belonged in middle school. He thinks the kid most likely skipped a couple of grades, yeah that would do it. He shook his head though and sat at the desk next to the kids, he crossed on leg over the other and put his hands in his lap, “Nah I’ll stay. You got any work you should be doing rather than reading?”

  
Taako was not staying because he wanted to, but because it just did not feel right to leave a kid alone. He knew that feeling all too well, his family history was complicated too. He was just a complicated person in general and that was that. So he just would feel bad if he left this optimistic kid alone.  
“I have some chemistry homework of the new work you give me still,” as he was saying that he reached into his backpack, closing the book of course, and got out the packet, “do you think you could help me Mister Taako?”

  
The blonde clicked his tongue, “why the fu-frick not?”

  
“You can curse in front of me Sir, I don’t mind.”

  
“Oh hell yeah,” Taako smiled a bit, it was after school too, “just don’t tell your Daddy okay?”

  
Angus gave a nod, and after that Taako begun helping the little rascal with his homework. It really was not too hard, did not change the fact it was totally annoying, but he had gotten the hang of it. It has been a while since he was in middle school and again, he did not like the time, so he tried to push a lot of it out of the way. It seemed though like they changed high school chemistry to middle school chemistry and that was, odd, gosh maybe the kids are just way smarter nowadays than his generation was? Eh, he would not doubt it.

  
☆*:.｡.☆.｡.:*☆

  
As the hour passed the sun went down a bit, and finally he heard a small knock at the door. He picked up his head from hovering over the kid's paper and looked over, it was, of course, the man that Lup had pointed out earlier. Fuck he forgot the name. Something that started with a K. Oh whatever, he is sure the guy will probably introduce himself, he looks like the type of tightass to do so.  
The teacher approached speaking as Angus put away his items and Taako stood up, “I am so sorry, Angus, I just had to do some more grading, I did not mean to make you wait so long and I am sorry Mister…” his voice trailed off when his eyes landed on Taako, as if to be asking hey what is your name bucko?

  
“Taako Taaco,” the man crossed his arms and pursed his lips with a smile, “you’re chill dude, Ango here was a good kid, we just did some homework.”

  
“Right,” he gave a nod, “it is a pleasure Mister Taaco, I do apologize again. Erm, I am Kravitz Mcdonald.”

  
Ah, that was it!

  
“Wow, the name suits you.”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“You know, it’s a handsome name for a handsome fella.”

  
“Oh uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “thank you much, you have an interesting name yourself. Anyways, Angus let’s go, do not want to waste any more of this poor man’s time.”  
The kid just gave a nod before looking up at Taako one last time, “thank you for staying Sir! I really appreciate it!”

  
Then like that the pair walked off, leaving Taako in the dimmed room. He let out a sigh and mumbled some things to himself about how annoyed he was, by now he would be back with his cat, Garyl, and just cuddling with the Maine coon while watching some TLC. Good thing he only has to sub here for another few days.

  
Again, was what he thought until his phone started ringing. He checked it and it was from his boss, he groaned before picking up. It was then he was informed he will be needed to sub for a longer period of time, about a month, some things happened and they will not be able to get a replacement teacher for a while. So he might even be subbing for longer than a month. Yikes.  
Putting away the phone he grumbled more to himself as he left, well at least Lup and Barry are here, so it is not like it will be that terrible.


End file.
